The hollows are calling
by cubejuner
Summary: Its been well over a year since Aizens defeat the problem is everyone in the soul society seems to have lost a bunch of power and when Aizen threatens the soul society with a new plan only Katsu can defeat it.
1. OCs

Hello guys I am going to do a bleach fic and I I have written down quite a few ideas for the I relized that if I use my own OCs for it,I wont have a variety of them as many of them are in the same instead im only going to use two of them now this is were you guys come in I want you guys to give me an OC.

But there are some rules for it if you want to give me one so here are a few rules.

Your OC cant be a captain or super powerful, lieutenant is fine.

They cant be related to Ichigo,Uryuu,Orihime or Rukia (They will be in the story but the OCs are the main charecters)

and please dont make them related to anyone who is a main charecter in the story unless I give you the ok for if you give them a relitive that you didnt know was invalid I will tell you (Captains are okay for relatives as most them arent going to be main charecters just supporting ones)

He/she can be a human who gets powers (Sort of like Ichigo) a shinigami if you like or maybe a shinigami who has to hide who they are like cant be Arrancars,vizords or a quincy.

These are all the rules (Well most of them so please dont think that these are hard to follow because they arent.)

* * *

Okay here is what the OC should have

Name:(First and last)

Age:(Human and Shiningami years unless your OC gets powers and is human)

Position: Squad and seat (For example Yachiru is in sqaud 11 and is a lietenant)

Specialty:(Zanjutsu, Kido, Shunpo, hand-to-hand e.t.c)

Likes and Dislikes:

History: (There family were they grew up have they been in another squad)

Personality: (Descriptive please and if you want explain why they act that way.)

Apperance: (Eye color,hair all that stuff

Zanpukto: (Its name release call how it looks when released and dose it have bankai)

* * *

So if you would please give me an OC submit through PM or Review I promise it will be good story and hopefully a long story.


	2. Chapter 1: Katsu,Gin, and what the hell?

Hueco mundo was just how it always was it was still a never ending desert. The soul society thought that Aizen was done with his evil plans (Ending of bleach has never come out yet so im just assuming this) they thought wrong.

He was plotting something evil in Hueco mundo, he was able to revive quite a few of the arrancars that had died in fights. They weren't going to be his main weapon, his main weapon was actually going to be an infant from the Seireitei. He had plotted this with Gin for many months, by the time the infant was eleven he would posses the power to destroy the soul society, of course Aizen couldn't wait that long, but he had a plan that involved a certain kido spell, and it would put his plan into action.

"Gin its time to steal what will become the end of the Soul scociety." Aizen said, his brown hair as messy as usual.

Gin the purple haired freak replied, "Its that time already, oh well it cant be helped."

Aizen nodded, "I want you to steal an infant as close as possible to the Seireitei." Aizen said.

Gin nodded, smiled, and set off to the Soul society. Aizen meanwhile was going to practice the Kido spell, so when he had to make the infant grow up he would have perfected it and not make any mistakes.

**Meanwhile**

"Show me some power!" A voice shouted

Two blades suddenly connect the two people are fighting with their Zanpuktos, one person is clearly young he has black messy hai,r and green eyes he was wearing the normal shinigami outfit his name was Katsu, the other man looks to be in his forties he has brown hair some of it tied into a pony tail, and bangs that framed his face, he was wearing a satka,t and a pink kimono his name was Shunsui Kyoraku.

Katsus Zanpukto was very heavy, and was a huge spiral blade,Shunsui had two swords, but was using one to make the fight fair, his sword was much smaller than Katsus. Finnaly Shunsui Zanpukto gathered enough strength to knock Katus all the way to the end of the training room.

"Not bad Katsu."Shunsui said as, he put his Zanpukto away.

"But I lost, captain how can you be proud of failure like me?" Katsu asked, rubbing his arm were he got cut.

Shunsui just chuckled, "Your not a failure, im a captain I didn't get this position for nothing." He replied as, he helped the young shiningami up from the cold wooden floor.

This made Katsu feel better, "Thanks captain, I promise to improve my skills." Katsu said as, he pumped his fist into the air.

"Well that's good to about we go get a get a drink of sake?" Shunsui asked as, he adjusted the satkat on is head.

Katus smiled, his captain was always so laid back,"Sure drinks on me." Katsu replied, his captain nodded and they headed out the door of the small training room.

**Meanwhile in some random house**

Gin was hard at work to finding the perfect baby, finally tho he found one of the houses of one of the noble houses. He had heard that the Shihoin family had welcomed a new baby to the family about two years ago. Gin thought that if he not only brought back a baby near the Seireitei he, would have also brought back a baby from one of the noble families.

He soon found the home it was big, and it had a ton of soldiers protecting the place or to be specific it had squad 13, and the Fon family protecting it. Gin as always was cunning and could probably get himself out of almost any problem.

Gin knelt down, and started to crawl across the dry land were the house was. He did this because he did not want to be caught by any of the guards, he knew that the window to the babies room would be the only way he could get in, plus it was right were the baby was. As he slithered by the house the guards just talked about what they would do after guard duty.

Gin however wasn't satisfied he couldn't really feel the thrill of sneaking into the house,so he took his hand and banged it hard on the sturdy brick wall, of course caught the guards attention.

"What the hell was that?" A guard asked, he was dressed in a shinigami outfit, but his head was covered with a steel mask,he took his flashlight and aimed it a Gin.

However,the bright flickering light of the flashlight unfortunately wasn't enough to show Gins slanted eyed face, and made the guards belive there was nothing. Gin snickered at the guards stupidity, as he continued to crawl across the cool moist grass. Finnaly tho Gin had managed to find were the window was, it was kind of big and Gin could probably go in through it, so he placed his foot carefully on the windowsill and then the other one on it and then he carefully entered the room.

Once inside, he turned on a glass lamp that was on top of a wooden night stand that was place by the window, as he carefully tucked his sword under his arm in case the dumb guards were to find him. He scanned the room for a while, the room was decorated with flowers and various other plants, there of course was a crib, and a few toys on the floor, but nothing much, but that.

Gin quietly, but quickly made his way over to the little wooden crib, the baby was sleeping. Gin smiled wider (He is always smiling so there is no way to say he smiled) and patted the young baby boys head, the baby boy looked like any ordinary baby boy, but his hair was brown and very messy, he was wearing a blue shirt and was sucking his thumb while he slept.

Gin chuckled as he reached down to pick up what Gin thought was a little piece of heaven and he began to speak, "Well you certainly are cute if I remember correctly your name is Hikaro isn't i-"

"Sorry that's incorrect the name is Konata." A voice interrupted, Gin suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his body, and he dropped the baby into the crib.

Gin didnt turn around he knew who it was, and her small Zanpukto happened to be right near his neck, "I didn't know you were here I thought that you left to find what you call a better life." Gin answered

Gin then turned around, and standing in front of him was a woman with really long white hair, and cold teal eyes, she was wearing a white jacket from squad 10, she quickly removed her zanpukto from his neck.

Gin laughed, "Konata what are you doing here?" He asked as, her cold teal eyes stared into his soul.

She grumbled "Well Yoruichi offered me a job to guard Hikaros room." She blankly replied.

Gin was puzzled and stopped smiling which was extremely rare, "I thought you hated all shinigamis and Yoruichi is almost like a shinigami." Gin said as, he moved closer to her.

"Well I do, its just that she offered me a ton of money and things aren't how the use to be." She replied as, she lowered her head in shame.

Gin placed his unusually soft hand on her head "What happened?" He asked.

Konata couldn't believe Gin, it wasn't like she was going to tell him anything "It doesn't matter I will destroy you now." She said as, she lifted her Zanpukto onto the air.

Gin smiled and moved extremely close to her and placed his finger on her soft wet lips "You talk to much." He simply said, Konata was now extremely flustered by Gin.

This gave Gin some time to pick up the little baby boy "Well see ya around Konata or maybe not 'cause I got to get to Aizen." He said as, he jumped out the window and gave her wink.

**Meanwhile at a bar**

Katsu was sitting down at a little table for four, and was drinking some sake it was probably his 14th cup, his captain had left a while back to go to an important captains meeting.

"Hey dude you should stop drinking," A young shinigami sitting next to him said, he had brown spiky hair and green eyes he was also kind of muscular.

Katsu sighed, he was almost drunk,"Hikaru just stop okay I had rough day let me drink." Katus said as, gulped down the glass of sake.

Hikaru laughed his friend always came up with excuses so he could drink "Listen drunkie you should just stop I don't want to have to pick you up and bring you home,Sajin is already mad at me for being late to practice." Hikaru said as, he slurped up some ramen.

Katus sighed, "Fine but you have to tell me what happen to you today I saw Mayuri trying to drag you into his lab." Katsu jokingly said.

Hikaru laughed "I will save that for different day lets just say he wanted to make me into a human bomb." Hikaru said, and the two friends laughed.

Suddenly the door to the bar opened and two people came inside, one had crazy and thick white hair, and teal eyes he was really short,(Toshiro duh),the other one was just as short, and had blue hair, and piercing grey eyes his name was Hyori. Toshiro asked a waitress for a private room for two.

Hikaru stared at the two, "Well if it isn't the ice ice twins." Hikaru laughed.

Toshiro glared at him, "We have some business to attend to, if you don't shut up im afraid I will freeze you." Toshiro answered, this made Hikaru shut up.

"Captain what did you bring me here for?" Hyori asked, once they got inside the private room.

Toshiro sighed "I think Aizen is doing something, but you can never be to sure." Toshiro said.

Hiyori spoke "Aizen..."

**To be continued**

**Woot first chapter done sorry its not descriptive next one will be anyways next chapter is going to inclued Ichigo and other human OCs couldnt inclued every OC so next one the rest will be introduced.**


	3. Chapter 2: Can things get any worse?

**Sorry it took so long I have been busy on my Naruto story check it out if you want also sorry this chapter sucks I had to rewrite it three times.**

* * *

The buildings in Karakura town were just how they had always been nothing had changed since the fight with Aizen that happened about a year ago. The dark streets of Karakura were not very light except maybe for the few flashes of light emitting from one of the lamposts. It was late in Karakura town and in one of the building a boy with spiky orange hair and a very muscular figure was sleeping peacfully he hadnt slept this way since his mother died, but ever since he defeated Azien he had been doing much better.  
Little did he know he would soon be in a world of trouble.

Suddenly there was a flash it was brief and quick, but it shined almost as bright as the sun, but what was more amazing was that someone jumped out of it as a matter of fact the light seemed like a portal. The person who jumped out of it was a young woman she had short cappuccino hair, her eyes were green, and she was of average height, but her face was emotionless and kind of freaky if you stared at her too long. Along with her a note fell out of the portal there was something wrapped inside the note.

The girl uncrumbled the note, the writing wasnt what you would expect from someone, this is what it said:

_Always thinking of you no matter how far apart we are, you are what keeps me alive when im at practice or at on mission, and every time I see you my heart beats a million times faster, I know we are different but our love for each other will keep us together._

_Anyways did you like what I wrote because one of my friends helped me write this and I was lucky enough that they let me send this with you also there is some money wrapped in the note it will help you buy food and remember your goal is to get that substitute soul reaper._

_From: you know who_

Himaru (the girls last name) blushed she usually never did this, but it was the first time anyone had ever written a love note to her,even tho the person who wrote it wasnt even someone she was dating, "He is so thoughtful." She mumbled as she put the note and money away.

Himaru than ventured out onto the dark streets she knew there was this guy who could help her find the substitute soul reaper called Ichigo. She ran across the dark sidewalk and didnt even bother to stop and wait for the cars to go by when she was crossing the street.

She finnaly got to the bright side of town there were a bunch of shops open and there were tons of signs that gave off a bright light it was like a carnival. But what Himaru found most intresting was a liquor store she hated drunk people and couldnt belive that people actually drank the stuff.

"Why dose Katsu even drink this and how did he become 3rd seat?" She asked herself, everyone knew Katsu, he was a huge drinker wich was weird for his personality the only day that he never has a drink is September 10th no one knows why, but they all had rumors about it.

Himaru finnaly came to a crossing the cars were still going by, but she didnt care, but that was a mistake,she started crossing the street when suddenly a red pickup truck slammed into her, blood gushed everywere she couldnt bring herself to concioussness, all she could see was darkness nothing more and she blacked out.

**Meanwhile at the Soul scociety**

Hikaru and Katsu were just leaving the bar, "Dude I cant belive you got her number." Hikaru said to Katsu, Katsu was a little drunk and his slightly long black was hair was a mess.

Katsu chukled, "Yeah, but you can have it if you want I dont need a woman." Katsu slurred as he took shot of sake.

Hikaru looked at Katsu as if he were crazy, "Oh well, I can deal with it you get all the numbers and I get all the girls." Hikaru said as, he took the piece of paper from Katsu.

Katsu laughed, "Yeah also if Abahiba calls dont answer it because it might be his bother Abaduba and I hate him now sometimes Abaduba calls from another phone so dont answer." Katsu slurred he was drunk.

"Well what do we have here," A man said as, he ermerged from the darkness of the very diffucult to ge through maze of the Seireitei. The person was Byakuya his hair was spiky but long and his eyes were dull and grey, but there was another person behind him it was a young girl she had red hair tied into a ponytail, and her eyes were Hazel, she was wearing the shinigami outfit, she also wore a sash her Zanpukto was stationed by her side and it was very large.

Hikaru glared, "What the hell is your problem?" He asked as Byakuya reached for his Zanpukto it was a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, whith a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It had a white-colored hilt and white sheathe.

"Amaya watch the drunk idiot while I take care of the pest." Byakuya said as, his hand grew closer to the magnificent sword.

The girl gasped, "Captain I will never get better if all you asign me are watching dumb idiots." Amaya said as, she glared at Katsu who was thinking he had eight fingers.

Byakuya said nothing for a while, "Dont underestimate him I heard he is pretty good." Byakuya said as, Hikaru reached for his zanpukto it was a little diffrent it was slightly bigger than Byakuyas and it was ridgid.

Katsu knew partly what was going on and took out his zanpukto, "How can you fight with somethings as spiral as that?" Amaya asked.

Katsu laughed, "Because the whole spiral is a blade." he answered as, he slightly stagered.

"Well Hikaru lets get this done with." Byakuya said as, he took his great zanpukto and put it up to Hikarus chin.

Hikaru laughed, "If thats the way you want it." Hikaru said as, he hit Byakuyas sword with his own.

Byakuya glared at him, "You will pay for that." He said as, he swung full force at Hikaru.

It missed and just left a scratch on Hikarus cheek. Hikaru had an angry face on and rubbed his cheek.

"Dont you fuck with me." He said as, he swung his mighty sword.

Byakuya took his sword as well and hit Hikarus sword just in two blades connected and both Hikaru and Byakuya were strugling to try and break the others sword. Hikarus sword was very powerful, but Byakuyas sword was just as powerful.

"Give in you coward." Hikaru said as, his sword seemed to be doing almost nothing.

"No as a captain I can not do that and besides the fight has just begun." Byakuya said as, his sword was finnaly diging into to Hikarus blade.

"You have changed you know that." Hikaru said as, his sword was being slashed repeadetly by Byakuya.

"So Katsu are we going to fight? or are you just going to keep standing there writing down notes." Amaya asked as, she was about to smack Katsu.

Katsu sighed, "Why do cows go moo?" He asked in a daze.

"Wait a second captain are you drunk too?" Amaya asked suprised.

Within seconds of the question Byakuya fell unconcious and fell on the floor. Amaya gasped and was forced to pick him up and this was no easy task Byakuya was heavy and Amaya wasnt very strong when it came to carrying people she probably couldnt even carry Yachiru.

"That Bakugan guy or whatever his name is cant hold his liquor." Katsu slurred.

Hikaru just stood there starring as Amaya was about to leave he was shocked that out of all the people Byakuya would be the one getting drunk. "If it was Katsu than that is beliveible but Byakuya please." Hikaru thought.

"Sorry about him I didnt mean for him to cause trouble." Amaya said, getting her feet ready to make a quick ride back.

Hikaru sighed, "Its okay he is just an idiot anyway." the spiky haired shinigami said, Amaya nodded before takeing off.

Hikaru sighed, "Come on Katsu I still need to take you back to the squad 8 barracks." Hikaru said as, he grabbed Katsus arm.

Katus laughed, "Have you ever noticed that my name is Katsu but my um... my um... hair is black or something." Katsu said.

Hikaru had enough of this and dragged Katsu with him to who knows were. Katsu just mumbled and hummed the whole way this of course irritated Hikaru so he just ignored it and dragged on.

**The next morning in Karakura town**

A young girl was sleeping peacfuly she and her family had moved to Karakura town about a month ago she wasnt willing to leave her friends and family. She was upset at first learning that she would have to transfer schools she understood that her father needed this job his other job wasnt paying much as it use to.

"Bring,bring!" Her alarm clock said.

The girl groaned and shut it off. She had blonde hair in a hime-cut and wore blue jeans a black tank top with a dark green hoodie and convers tho she was wearing sleep wear at the moment. Her name was Himawari.

Her room wasnt very big, but it was better than haveing to share a room with her brother. The room had a small tv in the center and her bed was in the corner of her room the room was painted green and the floor was made of wood.

Once she was done getting dressed she headed down stairs. Downstairs her father was drinking some tea and reading the paper he had a warm smile on his face as he saw Himawari come down stairs.

"Good morning." He said.

Himawari sighed, "Good morning dad." She said with a frown.

Her dad chukled, "So are you getting ready to go to work you promised MrKurosaki you would help out around his clinic." her dad said.

"I know, but its summer and its probably not that busy." the blonde haired girl said.

"Maybe not I heard that last night that some girl got hit by a car they wanted to take her to the hospital but it was full so they brought her to the clinic." her dad said.

This suprised Himawari a lot the only paitients they got were people who were getting check ups or had fevers. Himawari suddenly waved goodbye and headed out the door. She very quickly ran to the clinic she didnt bother to take a cab of the morning bus.

When she arrived she stood in front of a sort of large house it was two story house and was slightly smaller than her house. Himawari sighed and knocked on the door. She waited a while before noticing a note on the ground she picked it up and read it.

_Himawari I have left to go run a few errands Ichigo and Rukia left and are doing who knows what and Karin is out playing soccer Yuzu is upstairs playing with her dolls anyways I wont be home for 3 hours so please take care of our paitient she is a bit wierd the door should be unlocked but try not to mess anything up._

Himawari sighed at what she just read, "I guess im going to have to treat the patient." She said opening the door.

Once she was inside she saw the paitient sleeping comfortably in a small bed. She quietly walked over to the woman she didnt seem to be that roughed up. Himawari sighed in relif that she wouldnt have to work to hard she then noticed the paitient was wakeing up.

"Were am I?" The paitient (Himaru) asked, a little startled to find herself in a hospital bed.

Himawari smiled and handed her some warm tea, "You got hit by a car last night." Himawari aid

Himaru looked shocked, "Things in the world of the living are kind of weird." She mumbled.

"Did you say something." Himawari asked.

Himaru sighed, "No. Wait a minute weres the money I had and the note were are they?" she asked nearly shouting.

Himawari looked suprised, "Calm down DrKurosaki put it right on the kitchen table I think I will go get it." Himawari said walking over to the kitchen table she grabbed the money and the love letter and gave Himaru them.

"So what dose the note say?" Himawari asked.

Himaru sighed, "Nothing its nothing but a silly love note." She said.

"So who is he?" She asked.

Himaru laughed a little, "He dosent even live here some could say he lives in a far away place." Himaru said.

Himawari frowned, "Im sorry for your loss." she said.

Himaru looked confused, "He isnt really dead." she said.

Himawari lightened up, "Thats good to hear." She said happyliy.

"By the way can you help me out with something?" Himaru asked

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Self wanted

**The reason I didnt use so many OCs this chapter is because next chapter half the OCs will be in it and they will be in it a lot and yes I love to tease Byakuya as you will see.**

* * *

"Rangiku for the last time I said No!" a voice rang out in the Kuchiki estate.

"But come on it was just an idea Nanao and your just jealous because you have small boobs." a women with light orange hair, and huges boobs said.

Another girl with black hair pinned back who wore glasses sighed, "We don't want a repeat of last year you got everybody drunk it was a good thing our president was dragged away by Kenpachi before the party started." the girl said.

This was the Shinigami women's association, but currently only Nanao and Rangiku where there that day and discussing plans on what they would do for the Defeat of Aizen party.

"Speaking of our president where is she?" Rangiku asked.

Nanao looked around the room and sighed, "I think she said her and Kenpachi were going to buy sweets I swear she needs to be here more often for our meetings. The other members who we are missing are either sick or on a mission." Nanao said, banging her head on a desk.

Rangiku smiled, "So come on why cant we celebrate at one of the greatest bars in Rukongai." Rangiku said, taking out two pieces of paper.

Nanao was getting ready to take off her glasses, but held back, "Because last year everyone got so drunk and I had to carry my captain back to the barracks,and now poor Hanataro is terrified to go into a bar." Nanao said in a cold stern voice.

Rangiku thought for a while,"So,it was a huge success almost everyone came and Hanataro had a good time if you know what I mean." Rangiku said.

"Rangiku you and I both know that everyone got so drunk that everyone was smashing the bar tables and making everything a mess." Nanao whispered

Rangikus face turned a bit sour,"Captain rarely lets me drink and Hanataro probably wont come anyway it was stupid how Katsu dragged him to the party." Rangiku said,trying to make a point.

Nanao sighed,"Fine,but if anyone gets hurt or is in trouble its your fault." Nanao said picking up a few books and leaving.

**At a captains meeting**

"And that concludes our meeting you can all go now and remember keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Yamamoto said,ending the captains meeting.

After five minutes or so everyone was gone except Shunsui,who waited patiently for everyone to leave,he had to ask Yamamoto a few questions before leaving to go on a special mission.

"Finally they are all gone you wanted to see me?" he asked with a smile that always seemed to be on his face.

Yamamoto sighed,"Its about one of your men his name is Katsu anyway I want you to drop by the barracks before going on your special mission and give him this letter." Yamamoto said,handing Shunsui a small letter on the front it read Squad 9.

"Will do and by the way if you don't mind there is someone who I would love to come with me on the mission." Shunsui said.

"Tell me who it is." Yamamoto said.

**1 hour later**

**At the squad 8 barracks**

Katsu was sleeping peacefully in his bed even though it was a little late in the day he didn't bother to get up. His zanpukto was nestled in the corner of his room it was his only belonging that he didn't trash or leave all over the place he relied on it a bit more than usual shinigami did.

Apart from that, his room had a huge load of bottles of sake laying around and a few pictures of friends, or himself where rested on a little wooden table.

A voice shouted,"Katsu wale up!" the door to Katsus room opened up, but Katsu was still asleep so Shunsui walked in.

"Get up." Shunsui said as, he pushed Katsu.

"No more sake please I have a date with some great lady her name is waffles." Katsu said he was sleep talking.

Shunsui sighed his zanpukto would be too powerful so he took Katsus,"I have no idea how this works but I have seen you use it a thousand times so save the world with your mighty fangs Tsuyoi Urufu!" Shunsui shouted, suddenly Katsu jumped out of bed and held his neck.

When he recovered he looked at Shunsui like he was crazy, "Why the hell did you do that were you trying to kill me?" Katsu asked startled.

Shunsui sighed, "Look at your room its a mess and you got a letter now I need to head out on my special mission hopefully I will see you tonight. By the way I didn't even get to shikai form you are just that dumb." Shunusi said, putting back the zanpukto.

"Whatever." Katsu mumbled as, Shunsui dropped the letter and left his room.

After about a few minutes Katsu picked up the letter and swiftly tore it open it wasn't a long letter it read this:

Dear,Katsu today your only mission is to be captain of squad 9 for a day its been over a year and we still haven't got a captain for there team so I want to see how well you can do this will help you learn about other squads. Report at the squad 9 barracks I know writing isnt your style, but we would really appreciate it. Go to the Editing department everyone should be there I grouped them all there this morning.

Katsu sighed and got up from his bed he poured himself a glass of sake and then headed out the door he quickly passed through the squad 8 barracks and was soon on the squad 9 barracks. He gulped the squad 9 barracks were a little different. Katsu could admit that he wasn't captain material, but orders were orders. As soon as Katsu stepped inside that cold bright room he knew the people weren't going to like him.

"H...hello I'm Katsu." Katsu said, with fear in his voice as all the squad members turned and looked at him.

A man with short black hair and the number 69 tattooed on him looked into Katsus eyes, "So what do you need? The only person who comes here from squad 8 is Nanao." The man said.

Katsu gulped, "I'm here because I'm suppose to be captain of squad 9 for today." Katsu said, his whole body shaking.

Hisagi groaned and took the letter from Katsu the rest of the men stared at Katsu while Hisagi read the letter after a few minutes though Hisagi stopped reading and passed Katsu the letter back. Hisagis face looked dark and very angry looking, Hisagi took a deep breathe.

"Its because I lost a lot of my power after Aizens defeat. Why the hell did this happen?" Hisagi said, stomping his foot in disbelief.

A man with spiky red hair and wearing a blue bandanna and the regular shinigami outfit (Cant spell) grabbed Hisagis shoulder ,"Don't act that way everyone lost a lot of power after Aizens defeat we still haven't recovered as a whole and we need more time, but right now people like this kid are doing better than us so don't blame yourself." The man said, comforting his friend.

Hisagi sighed, "Thanks Kai and by the way this kid wouldn't happen to be..." Hisagi said, before whispering something.

Kai nodded as Katsu just stood there wondering what they were saying, the other men were hard at work on the newspaper, "He is, but I think he knew he had no chance in hell because of how small he was back then. He was smaller than Hinamori maybe even smaller than Histugaya." Kai said.

"So since I'm the captain today I want all you men to keep doing what your doing while I will just do whatever is needed to be done by me!" Katsu shouted.

Hisagi nodded and started working while Kai walked over to Katsu, "Names Kai and I know who you are, by the way since you are on squad 8 I would like to ask you a question. Is it true that captain Kyoraku and Nanao Ise are going out." Kai asked, takeing out a note pad.

"No comment..." Katsu mumbled.

Kai sighed, "Then can you tell me how being a drunk/alchoholic is working out for you?" Kai asked practicly begging.

"No!" Katsu shouted.

**2 hours later**

Everyone was working while Katsu sorted out some papers. Katsu had to admit this was very easy and at least the people from squad 9 didnt disrespect him so much. Suddenly the door to the editing room opened it was Hikaru, he had a huge grin on his face and $10 in his hand.

"Hello drunkie." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Katsu nodded, "Why are you here?" Katsu asked confused.

Hikaru chuckled, "Rangiku paid me $10 to ask someone to put up an add for the party coming up and as luck would have it your captain today." Hikaru said, as Katsu sighed.

"Okay so what do you want it to say?" Katsu said as, Hikaru handed him a piece of paper filled with what it was suppose to say.

"By the way can you hook me up I want to make a self wanted add about Byakuya." Hikaru said.

Katsu sighed, "I cant do that its almost identity theft and besides what will I get in return?" Katsu asked.

Hikaru looked around, "Here's $10." Hikaru said giving Katsu the money, "Okay I want it to say I'm looking for that special connection. I enjoy long walks on the beach, cuddling, sipping tea while watching the sunset. If any guy is intrested please visit kuchiki manor." Hikaru said as, Katsu was trying not to burst out into laughter.

"Okay well see ya." Katsu said, waving goodbye.

**In Hueco Mundo**

"How long will this take?" Gin asked as, Aizen and him kept watch over the young infant.

Aizen sighed, "Not for another ten hours this kido spell is not perfected yet it will take some time." Aizen said, putting his hand on his head and sighing.

Gins smile faded as he heard the footsteps of Tosen. Lately Gin despised Tosen he wished Tosen would just wither away to nothing or get his arm cut of like the way Tosen cut of Grimjows arm. Tosen nodded, and Aizen nodded too, Gin wondered what the hell was going on.

"Gin, Tosen and I have some matters to attend to watch over the child while were gone and make sure Starrk and Yammy don't get to rough." Aizen said, his eyes were different somehow they had a new feeling.

Just like that Tosen and Aizen where gone and Gin was stuck babysitting. Gin pondered if working with Aizen to destroy the soul society was really something he wanted to do sure he hated the soul society, but working with Aizen wasn't something he thought was good enough. He craved something more intense.

"Gin where the hell are you?" A voice yelled.

Gin looked around and saw Konata standing several feet away from him.

Konata looked around, "So this is where you work its kind of big." Konata said looking all over Aizens huge headquarters (Don't know what its called)

"Why the are you here have you come to take this infant back?" Gin asked surprised.

Konata smiled creepily, "Ichimaru-chan why do you always assume that?" Konata asked in a sweet voice.

Gin smile grew wider, "Maybe because assumptions are always right!" Gin shouted as, he quickly unleashed some unkown power knocking Konata out.

**At the Kuchiki estate**

Byakuya was sipping tea when all of a sudden a vast amount of men rushed into the estate. Byakuya flinched there where at least fifty men. Byakuya was pushed up against a wall not being able to breathe as all the men started chatting and talking about who would win Byakuyas heart.

"Why are all of you here?" Byakuya yelled

One of the men turned around and laughed, "You put up a self wanted add sugar." He said, puckering his lips.

Byakuya was going through hell the men were trying to kiss him and Byakuya could have sworn he had seen Yumichika and Luppi. Byakuya braced him self for impact of all the men.

"Pleas dont touch me there stop!" Byakuya shouted.

"Dont act like you dont love it sugar." a man said.

"Please im still technically married stop it your harrasing me!" Byakuya shouted.

* * *

**I will now tell you the next chapters name it will help you know what it will be about**

**Chapter name: **_Yammy 0,Starrk 1_


	5. Chapter 4: The lost little girl

**Sorry the ending is rushed but thats because Im leaving for NewYork today and wanted to get this chapter in before going also there was going to be a fight scene but I pushed it for next chapter.**

* * *

"You must be stealthy you must be careful I don't know whats going on, but I don't want any of my men to get injured in case something bad happens." those word echoed in Hyoris head, as he walked out of a small dark room, and into a bright world filled with may buildings and and other things.

"I will captain..." Hyori mumbled.

"Because you saved me that day. During my time at the shinigami academy everyone made fun of me because of my size tho Katsu was just almost as short as me he was lucky he hit a growth spurt." Hyori said, as he walked along a narrow path.

Hyori sighed, "Eventually they stopped, but I saw a small girl with pink hair a month later and I had to follow her, but my grades suffered and even Katsu was doing better than me that's when I remembered you and started improving my grades." Hyori said, talking to himself as night began to take over the Seireitei.

Hyori snapped out of it, "This is stupid I'm talking to myself when really I'm supposed to go pick up a few things before heading back to the barracks." Hyori said, as the night grew darker.

Suddenly a small pink haired girl came out from behind one of the small buildings she had a look of sadness on her as she walked closer to Hyori, a few small tears coming down her face and a bright red lollipop in her hand.

"Hyo-chan please help." she said, as she walked up to Hyori and gave him a hug.

Hyori nodded, "What happened why are you crying?" he asked in a worried voice.

Yachiru looked up at him, "I cant find Kenny I lost him please help me find him. When this happens I'm not this scared, but Kenny has been gone for a long time ." she said.

Hyori frowned, "Don't worry we will find him now wheres the last place you and him were at?" Hyori asked.

Yachiru smiled, "Me and Kenny were at some place buying candy." Yachiru said, showing Hyori the red lollipop.

Hyori nodded and walked forward signaling Yachiru to follow him. Yachiru sprinted over to Hyori and kept close to him as they slowly, but surely walked over to one of the candy stores. The candy store was dull and boring looking on the outside it was made of some plain old wood and only had a small sign on it say, "Candy is here." but when the two walked inside it was a whole new layout. It was colorful, and bright the shelves were stocked full of creamy chocolate and other kinds of candy.

Yachiru walked over to one of the shelves, and started staring at the bright and delicious candy. Meanwhile Hyori walked over to the cashier to ask a few questions.

"Hello im here to ask a few questions." Hyori blankly said.

The cashier nodded, "Have you seen a relatively tall man with really spiked hair and an eye patch?" Hyori asked, struggling to be able to see the cashier.

"Well yes he was here about three hours ago he was starring at that poster I put up two days ago I remember him saying, What a challenge im not to good at this sort of thing, but that just makes it better!" the cashier said, pointing to a bright orange poster on the wall of the candy store.

Hyori nodded and walked up to the poster it read:

Come tonight to see if you got what it takes to defeat the drinking champion if you cannot at least drink 45 glasses of sake than don't try this. If you manage to not pass out or die and the drinking champion dose or gives up than you win. The prize will be a lifetime of sake. Be warned the champion, Katsu is able to drink 204 glasses of sake before even passing out.

At first Hyori gasped when he read what kind of challenge it was, but when he read who Kenpachis opponent would be he felt like screaming. Katsu was a serious drinker, and had been drinking even before going to the shinigami academy. Hyori snapped out of his daze and read the name of the bar.

"Yachiru we are going to a bar so stop looking at the candy." Hyori said, grabbing Yachirus legs as she held onto one of the shelves, her tiny hands holding on tightly.

Finally she gave in and they both left for the bar. Hyori knew he didn't have much time to spare Kenpachi could be dead within the hour.

**At the Kurosaki clinic**

Himawari and Himaru were just sitting down waiting for Ichigo. It was around 7:00 PM Isshin was still out doing errands, but Himawari knew Isshin was probably out doing stupid stuff like renting motorcycles and crashing them into cliffs. Yuzu was upstairs playing with dolls.

"So Himaru what do you need to talk to Ichigo for?" Himawari asked, trying to fight off yawn as she had gotten up very early.

Himaru sighed and took something out, "I need to give him this its what some call an energy wristband." Himaru said, taking out a shiny golden wristband.

Himawari stared in shock, "Its really fascinating so what dose it do?" she asked, taking interest in the small wristband

Himaru looked around for a while before stopping and looking Himawari in the eyes, "You don't want to know." she said in a stern cold voice.

Suddenly the door opened slightly Ichigo walked in he had a small blue bag with him he looked around the corner of the door and then quietly walked in he stared in total shock to see two young girls sitting down in his kitchen. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't talk, instead he just opened the fridge this prompted Himaru to say something.

"Arent you going to say hi." she quietly said, Ichigo turned around and looked her in the eye.

Ichigo grumbled, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he said in a very cold voice.

Himaru stood up and motioned for Himawari to stay still, "Its about Rukia Kuchiki isn't it..." she asked

**At Uraharas shop**

A man with long black hair tied into a pony, and, a man with blond hair, wearing a dark green shirt, and pants, with a black coat were playing cards no one said anything really the occasional topic would come, but as quickly as it started it ended until one subject came up.

"So Ken have you ever hear of the Luck God." Urahara said, placing down a card.

Ken looked confused, "What do you mean? There is no such thing I haven't ever seen anyone talk about it or anything." Ken said, wondering what Urahara meant.

Urahara grinned, "He isn't really a God at all he is more like a myth, but people call him a God because he possess God like powers." Urahara said, waving his fan back and forth.

Ken tilted his head side to side, "I haven't ever heard of him and why are you bringing this up?" Ken asked puzzled

Urahara nodded, "Well part of the reason is once we discovered this in the Research and Development we took action and hid the truth from anyone who came to the Soul society after what happened." Urahara explained, "If it wasn't for Shunsui I think he would have unleashed all his energy." Urahara said.

Ken looked intrested, "So did Shunsui kill him or something?" Ken asked.

Urahara chuckled a little, "No he actually did something very weird he got the little guy drunk Shunsui could get anybody drunk." Urahara explained as, Ken wondered how the hell that did anything.

Urahara placed another card, "I promise this is my last question." Ken said.

Urahara put his feet on the table, "It better be I got to get up early Ururu,Jinta, and I are doing inventory and I wouldn't mind some help around here, moocher." Urahara said.

Ken nodded, "Okay why do they call him the Luck God?" Ken asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to fight back a yawn.

Urhara nodded, "Well at first he was called the Chance God, but we had to change it so nobody could steal any information plus it sounded better." Urahara began, "Anyways he also has a birth mark of a four leaf clover on his left shoulder his sword is very risky to use it has a 50% chance of failing that's why he was called Chance God but when it dose work the power is magnificent it also proves how lucky he is when he doesn't die in battle." Urhara finished.

"So this Luck God who is he?" Ken asked.

Urahara got up, "I have answered too many questions its time to go good night moocher." Urhara said, walking towards his bedroom as Ken stared in shock.

**On a mountain**

Shunsui and a teenager with, brown hair, and blue eyes were walking up a mountain. The teen looked back and forth wondering why he was dragged into this and how. Shunsuis smile was creeping him out after all he was from squad 4 and didn't have much knowledge on Captain Kyoraku.

"Sir why did you drag me into this?" Hikari asked, glancing at the high mountain top.

Shunsui chuckled, "In case I get hurt I want you to heal me Hikari." Shunsui said.

Hikari smiled and nodded, "Okay I'm sorry that my kido cant be more useful to you it must be different to have a wimp like me instead of the powerful Katsu and the smart Nanao with you." Hikari said, his smile fading.

"Nonsense you may be young, but your not a wimp, but maybe you should learn more kido apart from healing." Shunsui said, as he kept walking up the mountain.

Hikari nodded, "Okay, but why are we walking up this mountain?" Hikari asked.

Shunsui stopped, "I **have**a feeling once we get to the top you are going to have to be ready to use all your healing powers." Shunsui said.

**At a bar**

Hyori and Yachiru had finally made it to the bar. Hyori was just about to walk in when he remember that he didn't want Yachiru to see her best friend and adoptive dad drunk.

"Listen Yachiru im going in there alone so stay outside." Hyori said as, Yachiru looked confused.

Suddenly Yachiru burst out in tears, "Hyo-chan you don't like me. You don't want to help me find Kenny." she cried, Hyori didn't know what to do.

"Yachiru its not that I don't want you around or anything its just that I don't want to let you see what the people in bars do." Hyori said, walking up to Yachiru.

Yachiru stopped crying and walked over to him and hugged him lovingly, "I was just kidding Hyo-chan." she whispered. Hyori smiled "I knew you were." he whispered.

"Okay so I will be out of the bar in five minutes you wait out here okay." Hyori said as, he steped into the bar.

The bar smelled of liquor and Kenpachi was passed out on one of the tables. Hikaru, and Katsu were collecting money from bets and everyone else was just drinking. Instead of going over to Kenpachi Hyori decided to go over to Katsu and Hikaru. He tapped Katsu on the shoulder.

"Hey Hyori." Katsu said, before taking a sip of sake.

Hikaru smiled and turned around, "Hey dude so hows the YxH going." Hikaru asked, counting the money he had in his hands.

Hyori sighed, "Katsu why did you let Kenpachi pass out? and the YxH is going great." he said with a frown.

Katsu thought for a while his hazel eyes wandering the room, "We didn't drink I swear I only had 4 glasses today not counting the other 23. Kenpachi came here all drunk and passed out on the table before he did he said that he went to the wrong bar and drank to much." Katsu said putting his hands in front of his face so Hyori couldn't punch him.

"Okay by the way why are you two collectin money?" Hyori asked.

Hikaru smiled, "I'm his manager and we take drinking challenges for money." Hikaru said, Hyori just looked at him like he was crazy.

Hyori nodded and picked up Kenpachi and dragged his body across the floor and out into the dark world. Yachiru was confused to see Kenpachi all passed out.

"Whats the matter with Kenny?" Yachiru asked the blue haired soul reaper.

Hyori sighed, "He is just tired you should head back to the barracks with him." Hyori said before he yawned.

Yachiru nodded and picked up Kenpachi she walked forward but then turned around she walked over to Hyori and looked at him with timid eyes.

"You forgot something." she said, moving beside him.

She then kissed his cheek, Hyori instantly turned red and was shocked that he didn't even notice Yachiru leaving. He put his hand on his cheek and smiled.

**At the Kurosaki clinic**

"What do you mean it will bring back those powers?" Ichigo asked confused at what Himaru just told him.

Himawari had to go home due to a call from her parents this gave Himaru time to talk to Ichigo. Himaru chained Ichigo to a chair so he wouldn't go up to his room.

Himaru began, "Ichigo after Aizens defeat we know that you lost all your powers to see spirits squad 12 has been working on this to help you be able to see them again however there is one draw back."

* * *

**Okay not all OCs are going to have the same role if you gave me two OCs then I will divide there time on the chapter if you gave me one then chances are they will get more time. I havent intoduced every OC but it would be weird to introduce them all in one chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Yammy returns

**This chapter was agnozing so it was hard to write for two reasons anyways hope you like it.**

* * *

"Momo its me captain Aizen." a voice whispered into one of the rooms in the squad 5 barracks.

"Captain Aizen is it really you?" Momo asked, her eyes still closed.

"Yes,Momo I can make you feel like a woman." the voice said.

"Really what will you do?" Momo asked.

"First I will dance like a chicken and then I will cluck like one too." the voice said with laughter in his voice.

Momo opened her eyes to see Katsu sitting on her window laughing, "You are such a jerk!" she said, slapping him.

Katsu fell forward and hit the floor, "Come on it was funny and by now you should know that it happens every month." Katsu said, trying not to laugh.

"You are right so you know what im going to do!" Momo shouted.

Katsu gulped, "Please not the pan I still have a bruise on my head from last time you hit me with it." Katsu squeaked.

"Than get out of my room!" she shouted, Katsu nodded and walked out.

**At the Kurosaki clinic**

Ichigo didn't say anything he just stared in shock he tried to hide the look in his eyes, but it was no use. He gulped and shook the chains rattling each time. He tried to hide the shock, but Himaru could see right through him.

Ichigo gulped, "Whats the drawback?" he asked.

Himaru grinned, "Tomorrow morning you and I are going over to Uraharas he is going to train you." she said, Ichigo instantly tried to free himself from the chains.

"Mr hat and clogs is not going to train me look at what happened to me last time I nearly got pounded to death by a little girl, turned into a hollow, and got spit all over me." Ichigo shouted rage in his eyes.

Himaru frowned, "What if I told you if you dont do it the whole Soul society could be in trouble." Himaru said, her arms crossed and her eyes gazing at Ichigo trying to make him crack.

Ichigo looked at her in a weird way, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Himaru sighed, "You see we think Aizen somehow regenerated and revived all his Arrancars few people know this, but none of us are as strong as we were even captains have only mastered Shikai. We believe what happened was Aizens death caused a down fall in strength,reishi and even spiritual pressure. Ichigo we know you can be as strong as you once were but it will take more than just that." Himaru finished.

Ichigo hung his head in shame, "You know I cant help you school is starting again in a week and its my senior year I cant afford to fail." Ichigo said, hiding his worried expression.

Himaru groaned, "I don't care what you say. If you don't help us we will be doomed you know a loser from squad 8 isn't going to save us." Himaru said, thinking back to Katsu.

Ichigo sighed, "Listen I dont want any part in this so just get me unlocked from these chains." Ichigo said, strugling against his restraints.

Himaru glared at him, "You see Ichigo if the soul society is destroyed then the world of the living will too." Himaru said, taking out a silver key.

Ichigo thought about it for a while, "Then if I must protect my friends and family then I guess I have to." Ichigo said, Himaru smiled and unlocked him from his restraints.

"Bring,bring." the phone rang, Ichigo went to pick it up and sighed.

"Yes officer I am fully aware that he did commit this crime, lock him up for thirty days if you have too, hell keep him in jail for as longs as you want." Ichigo said.

"Listen Ichigo my boy you got to get daddy out of this mess think of Yuzu think of Karin how much pain and suffreing they will go through." Isshin said over the phone.

"Dad I am thinking of them why do you think I said lock you up, but if you give me enough money to buy a new backpack then I can get you out of this." Ichigo said.

"Okay, but understand this my boy your father did not crash rental cars in cliffs,oceans,forests, and a movie theater." Isshin cried.

Ichigo sighed and hung up, he got a jacket and went over to a little safe he punched in the numbers and took out $10,000 he stuffed it all into his bags and headed to the door.

"I got to go bail my dad out of jail hide in my closet until I give you a signal by saying STUPID very loudly." Ichigo said, heading out the door.

**At the Soul society**

"Amaya stop you have had more than a few drinks by now why are you even drinking?" Kai asked his sister as, she gulped down another glass of sake.

"Listen Kai I had a bad day Byakuya was not pleased wih my fighting lately and I just want to have a few drinks." Amaya said as, the lights in the bar got brighter.

Kai groaned, "But you have never drank before why now?" Kai asked, desperate to leave the bar.

Amaya giggled,"I remember a few years back at the Shinigami school this kid name Katsu or something used to drink and he seems happy so let me drink on." Amaya said, gulping down the last of the sake.

"That isn't a good reason I understand were all going through this depressing state, but drinking isn't going to help." Kai said with a groan.

"Hey Stick ass aprentice and smart ass." Hikaru said, walking over to them in a drunken state.

"Hey you are that um that guy that Byakuya nearly lost too." Amaya said.

Kia grumbled, "Listen just stay away from us." Kai said, nearly shielding Amayas body with his own.

Hikaru glared at Kai, "Listen pretty lady would you like to dance." Hikaru slurred.

Kai made a hissing noise, "No she dosent you are a drunk idiot get the hell out of here." Kai growled.

Hikaru had goofy grin on his face, "If the pretty lady wants to dance then let her." Hikaru said, his drunken state worsening.

"Its okay brother its only dancing its not like we are going to have sex or anything and besides you will keep an eye on me." Amaya said, getting up to go with Hikaru.

Kai sighed, "You better not I dont want to one day have a brother in law or a nephew or niece." Kai said, his eyes watching her like a hawk.

All of a sudden an officer from squad 9 rushed into the bar he had a look of desperation on his face. He quickly scurried over to Kai who as always watched Amaya. When he noticed the officer he sighed.

"What is it now?" Kai asked, his hand on his forehead.

The officer tried to get his words out, "Its Hi... its Hisa... Hisagi!" the officer nearly shouted.

Kais face changed instantly, "What happened?" he asked worryingly.

The officer gulped, "He... he tried to commit suicide hes in the clinic being treated for numerous stab wounds." the officer said sadly.

Kai at this point knew that he had to go see Hisagi "Tell him his pal will be there in about fifteen minutes I need to go get something from the barracks real quick." Kai said, rushing out of the bar he knew this wasn't suicide no this was attempt at murder.

Once he reached his room in the barracks he went through a bunch of things in his drawer it was dark in his room so he couldn't really see well, but the object he was looking for was round and spiky he would have to relied on touch to find it. He looked through his drawer until he heard a sound, it sounded like someone walking, he could hear some grumbles and before he knew it a huge hand had him pressed up against a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as, the hand tightened.

"You don't know me that hurts my feelings but I guess dumb shinigami like you could learn a thing or two I'm, Yammy." he said, he was huge his skin was a bit tanned, he looked strong, he had a number 10 printed on him, and half a hollow mask.

"You werent the one that..." Kai mumbled, but his eyes still wide.

Yammy smiled, "I am and your little friend got lucky, but you well you would be lucky if I didn't split your skull open." Yammy said as, he picked up Kai.

Kai had fear in his eyes, but he remained calm he could see anger and hatred in Yammys eyes, but when he thought about it he got an idea. He waited for the right moment once Yammy faced him directly he would get his chance he didn't have to wait long for Yammy faced him right then and there. Kai smiled and then spit right into Yammys eyes.

"You bastard!" Yammy shouted droping Kai, Kai glanced at his sword it was on his bed he dashed towards his bed, Yammy had recovered if Kai could get his sword he would have a chance at survival. He looked back Yammy was coming closer to him but he was almost there. He grabbed his sword.

"You evil bastard!" Kai shouted, his sword in hand.

Yammy began to laugh, "Trying to be a hero well Hero's don't work in my book." Yammy said, clearly getting into a fit of rage.

"Stretch, Tenhebi!" Kai shouted his sword was the same except the tip it had two-pronged hook at its point. It wrapped itself around Yammy this surprised him. Suddenly the hooks jabbed Yammy.

Yammy was then set free, "That's all you got a little hook that jabs me yeah like that will kill me." Yammy said.

"This guy is pretty big it will take a while to kick in until then I should just avoid any attacks it will be risky and I know the poison wont kill but at least it gives me the chance I have been waiting for." Kai thought, getting into position.

"Lets get this started!" Yammy shouted, his fist crashing down into the wall making it collapse.

Kai smirked Yammy seeing this threw another punch Kai used his shunpo to avoid it and the fist once again collided with a wall.

"That all you got big guy?" he asked, dodging another one of Yammys punches.

"Why you little..." Yammy began, his fist crashing through the roof.

Kai quickly tried to use shunpo to get onto the partly destroyed roof, but he instead he hit the side of the roof and was grasping onto it desperatly.

Yammy smiled seeing his chance, "Ready for a cero blast?" he asked, getting ready.

Kai gulped he didn't have much time Yammys cero blast was getting bigger by the second.

"Here it comes." Kai calmly said as, the red cero blast got as big as it could.

Yammy launched it Kai used most of his strength and hoisted himself onto the roof he laid on his stomach as the Cero blast went by it narrowly missed his head just touching the tips of his hair.

"Guess I underestimated you." Yammy said, jumping onto the roof nearly destroying it in the process.

Kai grinned this was just the start. Yammy knew it too so he looked at his fist then back at Kai. He then began a series of punches Kais shunpo helped him but the punches were just coming to quick.

Kai smiled he then dodged some more until he got and idea he jumped onto one of Yammys fist. Yammy being oblivious as he was failed to notice but when Kai took out his sword and jumped up he sure felt it the blade smacking him right in the face.

"That wont save you sure you hit me with the blade so what im taller than you and you know what this is were it ends." Yammy said, his fist charging up.

**In Hueco Mundo**

Konata was just wakeing up she felt like a Hollow punched her right in the stomach she felt awful. When she got up she noticed she wasnt at home no she was in a small room with just a bed in it. She blinked a few times before relizing were she was.

"What the hell im in diffrent clothing as well." she said, examining her new clothing.

She heard footsteps, "Well hello I am Aizen did you have a good night sleep?" Aizen asked, walking into the room.

Konata disquised her expression, "Why am I here?" she asked a bit startled.

Aizen chuckled, "What if I told you this is an offer of a life time." Aizen said Konata just stared at him.

**At the squad 4 barracks**

"Hello Katsu come inside." a woman with long braided black hair said, she was pointing to her room.

Katsu sighed, "Captain Unohana why cant we do this at the clinic like always?" Katsu asked.

Unohana gave him a warm smile, "Because it is far too busy there and you need your check-up now." Unohana said, Katsu nodded and walked inside the room.

It was a small room there was a small bed and a table with tea on it and a medical kit was on the floor. Katsu sat down on Unohanas bed and sighed.

"I dont get it I go to the relief station every week for my check up why here of all places?" Katsu asked confused.

Unohanas smile faded, "Lets get started." Unohana said, she examined him for about 15 minutes writing down notes every now and then.

"So is it okay?" Katsu asked a bit worried once she finished the check-up

Unohana smiled, "Yes it is your medication is working however I will need to run a few tests on you just to be sure." Unohana said her smile as warm as the sun.

Katsu grinned, "Great so I can drink right?" Katsu asked.

Unohana sighed, "Just keep doing what your doing and dont forget to take your medication." Unohana said, Katsu sighed in relief.

"So um about that thing." Katsu said, looking down at the floor.

Unohana frowned, "No not know once you get a bit better than we can attempt it for now just don't forget to take your medication twice a day." Unohana advised.

Katsu sighed, "Why I have been on this medication for like a hundred years why cant I get it?" Katsu asked with a bit of anger.

Unohanas eyes became sad, "You see not ever Kurotsuchi could do this it is too risky at the moment we don't want you dead." Unohana said.

"Whatever." Katsu mumbled.

Unohana laid a comforting hand on him, "Anyway I asked you to come here because I got some good news and bad news." Unohana said.

Katsu sat up, "What is it?" he asked.

Unohana smiled, "Well you see we can probably get you in, in the next week, but there have been reports of abnormal things in the world of the living and you might be sent out in the next week to go there if you do get a good doctor that knows about these things." Unohana finished.

Katsu nodded, "But can I still go to the party?" he asked.

Unohana grinned, "Yes but don't drink to much or else it might be a failure." Unohana said.

* * *

**Yes its done review or else (No just kidding)**


End file.
